Fate of the Vanquishers
by Scarkan Volkhanir
Summary: This is an attempt to FanFix -and to novelize- Fairy Fencer F, reconstructing from the beginning to the end with a character in my own to add. The story will be similar, but things change when it comes to the antagonists' reasons for fightning...or is it justification? "Which would you chose, freedom or peace?"
1. Prologue and Chapter I: Food Thief

Prologue

All started long ago, when the light and the darkness still bore life.

The scions of fate clashed valiantly over the destiny of the world.

The combatants were merely two deities:

The first was gigantic jet-black creature, displaying legendary muscular strength and a strong pair of wings. The name of this entity was Bonum Tenebraum. He strived for order at all costs, desiring total unity.

The second was an angelic creature named Licet Benevolentia. She had azure hair, shimmering at the gleam of the blue moonlight. She wore a blue metallic veil, concealing only her eyes. Licet fought for the sake of peace, freedom and over all that- her love to humanity.

Even though they were not gods, they certainly wielded the power of one for they could drastically change the world.

Temebraum despised humanity with a passion, whereas Licet loved them.

Humanity was the true name of life, for unlike animals which live to eat, humans eat to live, to love and to fulfill their earnest roles in life. Licet was fascinated by humanity, however Tenebraum questioned their purpose.

To Tenebraum, humans were no different than animals and monsters, for they fought bloody wars over petty squabbles, and slaughtered each other to pieces. In defiance of his own view in humanity, he decided that he would correct their ways and rule them to show them unity. His noble goals shone with honor, but his means to achieve unity was no other than a cruel absolute rule, leaving no room for freedom or delight.

Licet viewed Tenebraum's means as being worse than slaughtering humanity, for it traded their euphoria over simple unity. Licet's view on Tenebraum's goal was born from a simple question of hers: What is the purpose of life, if you can't savor contempt?

Licet argued with Tenebraum about the fate of humanity.

The debate with the two superpowers scorched with discord.

Eventually, the two entities fought each other and both summoned the embodiments of magic: the fairies. The fairies they wielded were infused with a special shape-shifting weapon called "Fury"

The fairies fueled the power of the furies, making them a very powerful weapon since they were fueled by the essence of magic.

Licet and Tenebraum drew hundreds of Furies, and shot them at each other. The swords clashed, and many hit their target whereas many missed their mark.

A violent battle surged, and both forces were neutralized.

Licet Benevolentia and Bonum Tenebraum were both sent to a deep slumber, and the Furies that missed their targets landed in the planet were humanity resided; "Sekai"

Since then, much time has passed and legends spawned, telling that those who obtain a Fury will receive immense power…and a whish powerful enough to change the world.

Chapter I: Food Thief

In a magic yet technological world, a young man found himself resting in a prison's cell.

"Hey!" A young, female voice called. "Wake up." She repeated lightly, in an attempt to wake up the man, but not the guards. The young man however, didn't wake up. The girl attempted once again to awake the man. "Fang…Wake up."

Fang was the name of the young prisoner. Upon realizing that Fang's sleep was deeper than the abyss, the young woman lost her patience. "Hey Fang! Come on, wake up already! Its me, Eryn, I'm here to rescue you."

Eryn used the keys she stole from a sleeping guard, and opened Fang's cell.

"In five minutes" Fang responded bluntly.

"No! We get out of here now! Do you know where you are?"

"I know exactly where I am." Fang answered and continued nonchalantly "I'm in heaven. This place is amazing! I get free food and as much sleep as I want! I am even thinking of retiring here."

"You…idiot! Stealing food here like you did is a serious crime!" Eryn exaggerated. "You'll get over one hundred sharp slaps on your wrist! Your hands will be so hurt you will not be able to move them anymore."

"Even better. I get a good excuse to not wash my face in the morning."

"Just how stupid are you? How will you eat if you can't move your hands?"

"I'll eat like a dog!" Fang persisted.

"What about drinking? You can't drink like a dog!"

"Good point." Fang discarded his stubbornness for a brief moment and agreed with Eryn. "Let's get outta here."

Fang exited his cell with two weak steps and then told Eryn "Hey, I'm tired, carry me."

"What are you talking about? You just left your cell!" Eryn retorted.

"Prison life has made me soft and weak. Now stop complaining and carry me already."

"Don't screw with me! You have only been here for three days!"

"Stop talking back to me all the time, you fairy, I'm the master here." Fang's eyes shone in self-esteem. "You should be thankful I'm trusting my amazing body to a mere fairy."

"Just so you know, I am not your slave. Got it?"

"Fencer and fairies are equals. Remember that." Eryn heard something move in the shadows. "Now, be quiet, I put the guards to sleep with my magic. Let's get out of here before they wake up." Eryn said in a lowered voice.

"Sure, sure, whatever."

Eryn sighed and asked herself quietly: "Why did I get stuck with Fang as my partner?"

3 days ago, Fang was quite hungry and wished out loud that someone gave him some bread. A townsperson overheard him and asked him if he was not from these parts.

"It's that obvious?" Fang responded calmly and noticed that behind the townsperson, a unique-looking sword was stuck to the ground. "Hey, what's the deal with that sword?" Fang asked the townsperson.

"Oh that? That's a Fury, one of those old fairy weapons. Its been stuck there before the town was built. Some foolhardy guys will sometimes try to pull it out, but no one ever did it."

"Gotcha. Something cool happens when you pull out the sword?"

"Every kid knows the tale, if you obtain a Fury, you get any wish of yours granted." The townsperson smiled as he answered Fang's question. "Why don't you try pulling out the sword?"

Fang's eyes glimmered. "I see." He thought. "If I take that sword, then I'll get as much food as I want!"

Fang approached the gigantic sword and pulled it out with one hand. "I'm friggin strong!" He complimented himself.

Out of the blue, a girl appeared from a green light. This girl was fairly pale with bright pink eyes. Her hair was in the form of pigtails and was held together by black ribbons with stripes of red. Her skirt and shoes were bright red, with accents of gold and black. Her sleeves were big and puffy, matching the rest of her apparel. In her back, she had ornamental orange bug wings.

"Nice to meet you!" The girl cheerfully told Fang. "My name's Eryn. I'm a fairy!"

"…Gimme some food." Fang responded.

"I am the life that resides in the Fury you hold in your hand. What's your name?"

"I'm Fang. Gimme some food."

"Nice to meet you Fang. That sword belongs to you now, and with it, my power is yours as well! From this day forward, you are now a Fencer. You will help me collect the furies."

"Hell no." Fang retorted. "A Fencer? No one decides my fate except me. Now, hurry up with the food."

"Fencers are combatants who fight to collect the Furies." Eryn didn't listen to Fang's response apparently. "That sword is just one Fury out of over a hundred. If you collect all the Furies and revive the Goddess who has been sealed away with the Vile God, your wish will be granted."

When Eryn said 'Goddess' she referred to Licet Benevolentia and by 'Vile God' she referred to Bonum Tenebraum.

"What the fluff? That's not what I was told! You are a fraud. A big, fat fairy fraud!" Fang was utterly disappointed. "I was just supposed to yank out this damn sword!"

"That's just the beginning. Now let's go young Fencer! Let's begin our wondrous adventure together!"

"No." Fang clearly said.

"Huh?" Eryn was stunned by Fang's stubborn answer. "Wh-what was that?"

"It was a no. N-O." Fang answered. "I don't wanna be a Fencer. That sounds like a huge pain the…somewhere."

"But why?" Eryn asked shockingly.

"Just thinking about collecting over a hundred weapons makes me sleepy."

"…H-Heeeey!" Eryn replied. "You're the one who broke the seal and woke me up! That makes you a Fencer! Take some responsibility!"

"Later." Fang didn't wait for any chance to flee the place, he made the chance himself. Fang readied himself and ran like the wind.

"Fine!" Eryn shouted. "Just run away you scoundrel! You're the worst!"

Later that day, Fang stole some bread for his hunger's sake and was immediately arrested. 3 days later Eryn decided to save Fang.

Eryn gave back the Fury to Fang when they exited the prison.

Eryn and Fang escaped the city, and were later found by guards when they reached the forest. When Eryn pointed that out, Fang replied calmly "All right little fairy, as your master, I order you to sacrifice yourself to save me."

"I already told you!" Eryn replied. "I'm your partner! We're in this together. Now c'mon fight! Use me, Fang! Use the power of the Fury!"

Eryn then said something unrelated to it: "Fairy Link" but then something else happened. Eryn turned into a sphere of bright red light and fused with the Fury.

Fang held the Fury with only one hand, and for its size, it was quite light in weight.

"Let's go!" Eryn's voice was heard by Fang.

"You are just a sword! These guys outnumber me!" Fang retorted.

"I'm not just any sword, you know! With my power, you can cast magic!"

"What!? Magic? You should have said so before! Monkfish, foie gras, roasted meat! That's the stuff I wanna eat! C'moooooooon, food!" Nothing happened, and the guards were nearing. "Hey I think your magic's busted." Fang informed Eryn.

"What are you doing, idiot? It not that kind of magic, its combat magic! Use that!"

"Whaaat? No food for me!? Now I'm pissed!"

Fang's Fury transformed into an even more gigantic sword cloaked in flames. "Buuuuuuurn!" Fang shouted as he wiped every guard before him. A line of infernally hot flames obliterated the guards before they could move a finger.

"Oh, I'm stronger that I thought." Fang said, again complimenting himself.

"I knew it! You had the potential to be a fencer all along!"

"Sure, sure."

"Alright now! Let's collect the rest of the Furies together!"

"I'll pass."

Eryn was again shocked by that. This time not only did she save Fang from jail, but she even saved his life by giving him immense power.

"Later" Fang said as he turned his back on Eryn.

"Wait!" Eryn shouted. "I…I don't have any memories."

Fang listened to that and faced Eryn again. "I know that I have to revive the Goddess, but I don't remember how to do that. So…" Eryn paused. "So…what?" Fang asked Eryn.

"Never mind!" Eryn replied. "Just go! I must be really annoying to you right?" Eryn's voice withered "Then just go…when you leave, I will just die and never bother you again..."

"Well…" Fang replied. "You did save me, so I guess I can't let you die."

"Really?" Eryn questioned Fang.

"As annoying as you are, I don't want someone who saved me die because of me. That sounds like a pain."

"Right? Right, right?" Eryn cheered up immediately. "See, you really are a nice guy after all!"

"But." Fang interrupted. "I have one condition."

"Condition?"

A roar of several guardsmen filled the air. "Damn. I'll tell you in a second."

"Hey Fang!" Eryn said. "Now that it's been a while since we've been together, you can Fairize!"

"Fairice? Whats that?"

"Idiot! Its pronounced "F-A-I-R-I-Z-E" There is not '-ice' in it!"

"Sure, sure, but what does this Fairdice does?"

The guards were nearing, but they were still far enough so Eryn and Fang could discuss a strategy.

"Just shout 'Fairize' and you'll see!"

"Kay'. Fairice!"

A moment of silence.

"Nothing happened." Fang told Eryn. "I looked like an idiot just now!"

"There is not like about it! Its 'Fairize' not 'Fairice'! Make sure you say the 'z'"

"Whatever!" Fang shouted. "Fairize!"

Fang's arm moved automatically, threw the Fury to the air. It went back down in a raging cut. "Oh shit." Fang said. The Fury pierced Fang's belly all the way to the spine. Then a light shone from the wound. In a moment, the wound was healed and Fang was covered in an unique armor in a style akin to his sword.

"Whoooa? I transformed? Cool!"

"This is what happens when your power merges with mine. It's called Fury Form!" Eryn explained. "With this, you are stronger than ever! Now let's go and defeat the enemies!"

Two small machines called 'security mecha A" appeared and shot purple beams at Fang. The armor protected both shots effectively. "It's my turn!" Fang said as he closed the distance between him and the robots with a rushing attack. He kicked one of the security mechas then the next, and finally swung his flaming sword in light speed. The scorching blade cut through the robots, melting them to small pools of magma.

A guard dared attack Fang with a sword. Fang grabbed the sword, and then slashed the keen edge of his sword twice. The guard was stunned and fell to the floor. "Byeee!" Fang said as his Fury transformed into an axe. The axe cut through he guard's skull with its huge mass.

"This is the power of a Fury, and the new bond between you and me." Eryn said, celebrating the victory. She left the Fury and returned to her normal form of a girl.

"I thought a bond will be a pain." Fang looked at Eryn's pink eyes and said "But with powers awesome as yours, it might be cool."

"So, what was the condition you mentioned earlier?"

"I'm the one who decides my fate, even if I have to will that fate into existence. Make sure you never forget that."

"Amazing…that sounded cool for some reason…but what do you mean by that?"

"That I eat when I wanna eat and sleep when I wanna sleep."

"Why, you simple minded…Fine"


	2. Chapter II: A Fool's Errand

Chapter II: A fool's errand

Eryn and Fang went to a city near the border of the nation. They exited the country they were in, and entered another one with a clean name. They entered the biggest city in that country, Zelwinds City.

"Hey Eryn." Fang said to his companion. "When will you get your memories back?"

"When we collect enough Furies, I'm sure we'll meet a fairy who knows about me." Eryn answered calmly.

"And if we don't?" Fang questioned.

"If we collect all Furies, the Goddess will be revived. When that happens, I'm sure I'll get my memories back."

"All of them…that sounds like a pain." Fang said. "But fine, I have nothing else to do anyway."

A young girl approached Fang. She was older than eight, perhaps ten, but nothing above that. "Hey there, handsome" She said politely as she toyed with her blonde hair.

"Well, well, well…you just made my day." Fang kindly said to the girl. "It's true, I'm very handsome." Fang made the most enormous lie ever. "Anyway, young lady, may I know your name?"

"I am Lola." The girl said. "I work as a jack-of-all-trades. You are a Fencer, aren't you? That means you're looking for Furies. I happen to sell good info about them."

"This is sketchy." Eryn commented. "Do you really have useful information?" She asked Lola.

"Of course!" She said. "But you better pay me the price I ask for." She continued. "I hate hagglers." She said menacingly.

"Nice, you get to business fast. I guess I'll buy what you're selling." Fang said, ignoring Eryn's commentary.

"Wonderful!" Lola said. "Here is the information!" She took out a sealed piece of paper. "But you pay me first. It costs one-hundred gold." 100 gold coins is actually an outrageous price for a piece of paper. "Who in their right mind would pay that?" Eryn asked Lola.

"Me." Fang said as he handed a bag full of gold coins to Lola. "You are an exception, Fang!" Eryn said. "You are not in your right mind!"

Lola counted the coins quickly, because many of them were worth more than a single coin. A one centimeter radius coin is the basic coin. Then a 3-centimeter radius is worth 3 of 1 radius. A 5-centimeter radius is worth five times more than the one centimeter radius, and so on.

"Where did you get that money?" Eryn asked Fang. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Wonderful, its all here. Thank you for your patronage." Lola told Fang as she handed the sealed letter.

It read 'A Fury can be found at the second area of the Sol Plains. There have been other Fencers in the area searching for it. Good luck!' A small map pointing to the Sol Plains was attached to it.

"Take care now!" Lola told Fang. "Bye-bye then!" Lola walked away and went to a nearby fountain to eat some lunch.

"The Sol Plains, huh?" Fang told Eryn. "That's in the other edge of Sekai. Carry me there."

"Idiot. Its near this city." Eryn responded. "And we are in this together, remember?"

"Sure, sure."

"More importantly Fang…" Eryn's cheeks blushed. "Are you a lolicon?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Hell no!"

"But you were so nice to Lola earlier! I've never seen you being nice to someone before!"

"Dammit! I am not a lolicon!"

And so the argument involving the Lolita-complex dragged on, until they both went to a pub to eat something.

"I still have some coin on me, Eryn. I'll buy my food, but you pay for your own."

"Oh, it's alright, you paid for the info after all."

"Finally! You don't talk back rudely!"

"Idiot!"

A tall flamboyant man approached the small party and introduced himself.

"Hello there. I am Guillermo, I am the owner of this pub." The flamboyant man said. "I have mercenary work if you are interested, also, I have food and drink to sell if you so desire."

"Thanks. I'll have just some bread." Eryn said.

"Its two gold coins." Guillermo replied "but no drinks for you, you don't seem of age."

"Actually, how old are you, Eryn?" Fang asked.

"I think…about 17?"

"I see…now it feels weird traveling with you."

"Heh? How old are you?"

"Twenty."

Eryn's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, got a problem?"

"It's just that you don't act like an adult…"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Fang ordered some bread too for Guillermo, but refrained from drinking alcohol, he would never hear the end of it from Eryn if he got drunk then traveled.

And by sacrificing four gold coins, the party had their pockets empty of money, so they asked Guillermo for jobs. Unfortunately for them, he had none at the moment.

And so, Eryn and Fang exited Zelwinds City, and went to the Sol Plains to find the fury.

They arrived at the Sol Plains, a wide open place where they could hear the tranquility of nature. There were ruined machines scattered around the plains, as if a civilization once stayed there. However, Sekai was unaware of the truth behind the scattered wreckage.

Fang and Eryn walked deeper to the plains, and finally found a fury firmly stabbed to the ground.

Just before Fang grabbed the fury, he smelled something; something ripe with meaty taste and a warm, wonderful air of tea. He ignored the Fury and followed the scent.

He found a small round table, where a small cute creature with red eyes and long ears sat. There was also a beautiful woman with long flowing white hair, dark pink eyes. She wore a dark blue skirt with and a black headband in her head, where two big, pink gems were.

"Weary traveler." The woman said. "You must be exhausted. I have prepared some chamomile tea. You are welcome to partake of it with me."

"Sweet!" Fang said and naively accepted the tea.

"Idioooooot!" Eryn shouted.

Fang drank the tea, and then he couldn't move a muscle. Then he realized, that he just drank paralytic tea.

"Idiot." Eryn told Fang.

"W-who are you?" Fang asked the mysterious woman.

"Oh my." She replied. "No gratitude for someone who brewed you some delicious tea? How rude."

"And she calls that rudeness…" Eryn commented.

"Well, it matters not. My name is Tiara, and this is my fairy partner, Cui." The woman said.

"Cui! Cui!" The puffy creature said in a pitched voice.

"You still have much about being a Fencer if you fell for such a cliché trick" Tiara said. "As your token of gratitude for a lesson, I'll gladly take the fury you have on your kind behalf."

"That's not fair!" Fang retorted.

"Make him drink it." Tiara gave a cup full of a liquid to Eryn.

"More poison?" Eryn asked.

"No, it's an antidote. I cannot bear the thought of leaving someone paralyzed like that forever. He will be able to move in five minutes- in the meantime I shall take my leave of you."

Tiara left, taking the fury that was stabbed in the land with her. She forgot about Fang's fury.

"Hey Eryn." Fang said. "Gimme the antidote."

"How do we know it's not more poison?" Eryn asked of Fang.

"Even if it is, I'm paralyzed already."

"Oh fine. Here"

Eryn helped Fang drink the antidote.

After roughly four minutes- not five- Fang was able to move again.

And so, Fang and Eryn went after the woman, Tiara, to take the fury before she does.

They found Tiara being mugged by another Fencer; a blonde guy with a hood covering his eyes. "Hehe…" The mugger said. "I can't wait for your face to be soaked in tears."

"I wanna see that too." Fang said as he approached the fencer.

"Huh? Who the fluff are you?" The fencer said.

"Oh my." Tiara said. "So you decided to pursue me? I understand. You've come to shower me with love. You certainly are a nice boy."

"That's not why!" Fang replied.

"You are this woman's ally?" The rouge Fencer said.

"Nope." Fang answered.

"Yes, that is correct. This is my loyal servant" Tiara said, in an attempt to join forces with Fang. "Oh my servant! This bothersome rogue is attempting to force himself upon me! Please assist me!"

"Who is going to help you?" Eryn asked Tiara.

"Heh, I guess you are a Fencer too huh? Well, I'll take your Fury too!"

The rogue Fencer sprinted to Fang, who was utterly unfazed and simply kicked the rogue's balls to K.O him.

"I surrender!" the rogue said in agony, followed by actually losing consciousness. Apparently, Fang kicked him quite hard.

"Good work, my servant." Tiara praised Fang.

"I am not your servant! My name is Fang!" Fang told Tiara.

"At any rate, I have a great proposal for you two. I shall let you become my servants! I'd feel much safer if I traveled with skilled warriors such as you, for a beautiful maiden such as me is often accosted by brigands."

"Why, you selfish little…why should we team up with you in the first place?" Eryn told the woman.

"Strength in numbers of course. Not to mention a friend of mine operates an inn in Zelwinds City, my friend might even feed you tasty five-star food."

"Alright!" Fang said. "Let's team up!"

"Idiot! You are just saying that for the food aren't you?" Eryn said.

"No, she is right." Fang responded. "Battles will be easier for me if there is another fencer."

"You just want to slack off don't you?"

"Yes" Fang replied, then hastily said: "No!...Maybe."

"You…idiot!"

"Its official then." Tiara said. "We are a team now."

"Cui! Cui!" Cui said excitedly.

"Anyway, take me to that inn. I'm beat." Fang requested Tiara.

"Of course, please follow me." Tiara said as she led the party to Zelwinds City.

Meanwhile, in an arid desert, an old man traveler and his grandchild were raided by bandits. "Please!" The old man begged. "I don't care what happens to me, but please spare my grandchild's life!"

"Grandpa!" The young girl said.

"Shut up!" A bandit said arrogantly.

"If you want to save yourselves, hurry up and fork over all yer stuff!" A second bandit said.

"Leave that kid with us too." A third bandit said. "Don't worry, we are not going to kill her- we'll get a good price for her, after we hade some fun with her first."

The old man gashed, and the young girl shouted as the bandits grabbed her.

A raging sandstorm covered them. "What the heck!?" A bandit said.

The sandstorm stopped, and a tall blonde man in white suit appeared. "Pardon me. You seem to be in some trouble." He said. "Who are you!?" The bandits demanded.

"What would you like to know about me?" The man responded. "My name? My way of life? Or perhaps…my prowess with a sword?"

The man took the young girl away from the bandits in the speed of light. He drew his sword and killed the bandits in a flash. "My name is Sherman." The man said calmly. "Not that it matters to the dead."

A mechanical creature, named Ryushin, appeared and informed Sherman that the enemy forces received reinforcements.

Another bandit appeared, he was most likely the boss of the gang. "My loyal minons…" The bandit said, followed by staring at Sherman "I won't forgive you! Die!" The bandit said as he charged to Sherman.

"I see…" Sherman said nonchalantly. "You wish to follow them to the afterlife; this won't be pleasant for you."

Sherman held his sword elegantly, and marvelously cut the bandit's head in a single slash.

"Now then…" Sherman approached the old man "Are you injured sir?"

"I-I'm fine." The old man answered. "Thank you very much for saving us."

"Thank you, mister!" The young girl said to Sherman.

"I only did what I must" Sherman responded as he smiled at the girl.

Sherman stabbed his sword to the ground, and several flowers rose out of the sand.

"I bid you safe travels. Have a wonderful day." Sherman said. "Now then, let's go Ryushin."

"That man…" the old man said, struggling to think of a word to describe Sherman.

The girl then cheerfully said: "He must be an angel!"


	3. Chapter III: Wulfric

Chapter III: Wulfric

Tiara and the party arrived at Sunflower inn, inside Zelwinds.

"Here we are" Said Tiara. "The Sunflower Inn."

They entered and Fang immediately made the plans.

"First" Fang began "We should try 5-star food; next we'll eat more 5-star food. Then we'll eat more 5-star food. And finally, we'll wrap the day up by eating the rest of the 5-star food."

"You…" Eryn spoke.

"So." Fang said. "Where is this 5-star food anyway?"

A fat, but nice woman appeared and greeted the guests. Fang asked who she was, to which answer was the cook of the inn, an employee of Tiara's friend.

"This old lady's the 5-star chef?" Fang asked.

"She doesn't look the part" Eryn remarked.

"Do not worry" Tiara replied to the party's comments. "Her skill in the kitchen is on par with any 5-star chef."

"You fraud! You totally lied to me!" Fang retorted.

"Her cousin's wife's eldest brother's friend's father is a five-star chef. Which means, by the transitive property, that she is one too." Tiara replied.

"You friggin liar!"

"Well." The old woman said. "My last name happens to be 'Five-star' so technically, I am a five star chef."

"What kind of joke is that!?" Fang retorted.

"It doesn't matter as long as the food tastes good right?" Tiara told Fang.

"Anyways." Eryn said. "Who is the friend you mentioned?" She asked Tiara.

"That would be Wulfric." Mrs. Five-Star answered. "He should be here in a minute."

"He is a Fencer too." Tiara told Eryn. "Don't worry, unlike Fang, he is a decent man."

"Hey!" Fang retorted.

The main door was suddenly opened and a man in dark blue clothing with a dark cloak with white straps entered. A gray wolf, -bigger than any other- followed.

"Who are these guests?" The man asked Tiara.

"Oh, you arrived just in time, Wulfric." Tiara told the robed man. "These are my servants, Fang and Eryn"

"We are not your servants!" Eryn told Tiara as she grinned with a passion.

"I see she still treats people she meets like servants." Wulfric told Eryn and Fang. "You'll get used to it. She is quite charming once you get to know her."

"Who'll get used to her?" Fang asked Wulfric.

"You will, soon enough." Wulfric answered calmly. "At any rate, I purchased some information about a Fury from the merchant girl."

"You mean…Lola?" Eryn asked Wulfric as she looked at his pure blue eyes.

"Yes, that girl." Wulfric calmly answered.

"And what's the deal with that dog?" Fang asked Wulfric.

"This is Kan, my fairy partner." Wulfric responded.

"Excuse me. But would you all meet me in my room?" Tiara requested.

"What for?" Fang asked.

"I'll tell you there." Tiara responded. "There is a cookie for you if you just go there."

When Tiara finished her sentence, Fang was not present; instead, he was patiently waiting in a random room. Fang could be heard shouting "Where is my cookie!?"

"Why did I have to get stuck with him as my partner?" Eryn thought, without saying it out loud.

The party, including Wulfric, entered Tiara's room. Of course, they also picked up Fang in the way there.

"Would you all close your eyes for a moment?" Tiara requested.

"Sure, I guess." Fang said as he closed his eyes. Eryn, Tiara and Wulfric followed.

For a moment, they could feel their bodies floating, as if it were completely weightless.

"Open your eyes." Tiara told them.

When they opened their eyes, they were in a completely different place. They were in a dark, cold and snowy canyon where two statues lay, each one being stabbed by a myriad of swords.

The statue on the left was a dark, muscular creature with a strong set of wings. The statue on the right was a woman with purple –nearly blue- hair, she wore blue armor and a metallic veil covering just her eyes.

"Th-the Goddess?" Eryn asked as she was left agape by the surprise.

"What is this place?" Fang asked Tiara as he curiously peeked at the statue in the left.

"This dimension is between dream and reality." Wulfric answered "In other words, only your consciousness is here, and your real bodies are in Sunflower Inn."

"This is Cui's power." Tiara told the party.

"Cui!" The Tiara's fairy partner, Cui, said.

"I don't think I get it, but I think I get it." Fang told Wulfric.

"So who is that guy in the left?" Fang referred to the statue of Tenebraum.

"That's the Vile God." Tiara answered. "But he is sealed by the swords stabbed in his body"

"Those are Furies." Wulfric added. "If we remove the Furies stabbed into the Goddess over there, we might be able to awaken her."

"How do we remove the Furies?" Eryn asked Wulfric.

"We transfer the fairy from one of the Furies we have, and activate it, then pull it out." Wulfric calmly answered.

"And that will revive the Goddess?"

"Probably."

"I see. So we just need to collect Furies so we can pull out the Furies stabbed into the Goddess?"

"Ah, also, if you remove a Fury, something will attack you, so be careful. I think it's some kind of defense mechanism. By the way, we can't use Furies bonded to a Fencer to do this because the pact they formed is still in effect."

"You know a lot about this…"

"Tiara and I have been removing stabbed Furies since a long time. Of course I know these things."

"Ah…sorry"

"Let's try removing one of the swords." Tiara suggested.

And so the party followed the process, transfer the fairy and pull out the Fury.

When they pulled it out, three creatures emerged from a dark light.

They were small, thin creatures with dark skin and armed with simple daggers.

They pose no match for the Fencers, and the creature's fight was so insignificant it is not worth telling.

"I'm so friggin hungry…" Fang said.

The rest of the party agreed with Fang for once and returned to reality.

They ate quite a bit from Mrs. Five-Star's cooking and then set off to Lola's lead bought by Wulfric.

According to Lola, a Fury can be found in the Yatagan lava flows, North-West of Zelwinds, near the peak of a volcano.

The party arrived to the Yatagan lava flows by utilizing Lola's map. Although expensive, Lola's information is quite reliable according to Wulfric and Tiara.

"Now then." Thus spoke Tiara. "Go ahead Fang, slay every last monster and retrieve the Fury for my sake!"

"Why are you bossing me around you nasty shrew!?" Fang retorted.

"Oh my..how rude…but its feels…new."

"What's with you, dork?"

"Oh yeesss, yesss, that's it. No one has every called me that before. You are an interesting one, Fang."

"…Yeah, whatever. Let's go Eryn"

The party went deeper to the Yatagan lava flows

The Yatagan lava flows was filled with red rocks, and there were some kind of ruined machinery like in the Sol Plains. The machinery looked quite advanced, and its style was also used for the bridges and floors in the flows.

Some assume that the bridges and machines were built by the same civilization from the Sol Plain's machinery.

The party searched of half an hour in the insanely hot cave. "Where in the world is that Fury?" Tiara asked.

"Maybe someone got it before us…" Eryn said.

"Impossible." Wulfric replied "Who would come to the Yatagan lava flows if they don't know about the Fury?"

"Maybe that girl over there." Fang pointed at a girl pulling out a Fury stabbed in the ground.

The girl was a pale, skin girl with eyes red as blood. Her hair was milky-blue and hidden by a hood bigger than the average, but some curly hair stuck out of it. Her black dress had a three layered ruffle skirt held together by a belt. Her chest area and sleeves were covered in blue and studded to match her black collar. She also wore black fingerless gloves, black boots and horizontal blue straps in her black stockings.

"Hey look, there is a fairy there too!" Eryn remarked, pointing at another girl, one in a white kimono-dress with blue ribbons and beads. Her white hair matched the color of her big fox ears.

"Is that…"Wulfric said as he stared at the girl in black and blue. "Ethel!?"

The girl in blue and black finally pulled out the Fury, and suddenly a burst of magma rose from the ground around the girl.

The fox girl panicked and stumbled on a rock. As she stumbled on that certain rock, the lava seemed to go away.

"That rock there must be a switch" Tiara said.

"Oh look, boss fight." Thus spoke Fang as he pointed at a gigantic dragon entering the field and ambushing Ethel.

Wulfric thought of a thousand possibilities of this result. As far as he knew, Ethel was incapable of defeating a dragon by herself.

"Fairize!" Wulfric shouted as he drew his spear-shaped Fury, and threw it to the air. It returned to him with an impact of heaven's ire. Kan covered Wulfric, and then armor formed. An armor of magic and darkness, Wulfric would show all his might tonight.

The magic in the wind wrapped Wulfric's Fury, as he threw it to the dragon.

The dragon was pierced by the spear, Wulfric leaped to get it back. While the dragon was stunned, Wulfric recovered his spear and transformed it to a pair of guns. He held both and shot the dragon with myriad of attacks, performing a so-called guns-akimbo.

The dragon charged at Wulfric.

"Weakling." Wulfric spoke as his Fury became knuckle-guards. When the dragon was within range, it opened its mouth to release a burst of fire. Wulfric swiped the fire with ease, leaving a perfect blind spot on the dragon's defense. Wulfric exploited this and leaped to the dragon's hand. "See you in the afterlife, whelp" Wulfric spoke as he tore the dragon's skull in two.

Wulfric jumped out of the dragon's corpse. He looked at Ethel's red eyes and politely asked "Are you all right?"

To which Ethel remained quiet, and then said "Kill."

"Sorry." Her fairy partner said.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill" Ethel spoke, saying the same word but each time slightly different.

"Ethel said," The fairy told Wulfric. "Who are you? Never mind! I don't care! I will kill you!"

Ethel raised her scythe and attacked Wulfric, who artfully dodged and immediately punched Ethel in the face with a tremendous strength, knocking her unconscious.

Fang sprinted with his Fury up and shouted "Time for the finishing blow!"

Wulfric reacted quickly, kicking Fang to the ground, stunned him and pointed the edge of his spear to Fang's neck.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Fang rambled, as the rest of the party arrived.

"You are lucky I stopped you." Wulfric responded. "If you killed her, I might have as well paint the world with your blood."


	4. Chapter IV: Twist of Fate

Chapter IV: Twist of Fate

"Karin" Thus Wulfirc called Ethel's fairy. "Let's take her out of here."

"Huh?" The fairy curiously responded. "Do you know us?"

"Yes." Wulfric picked up Ethel from the ground and raised her to his back. "Shall we go to my inn?"

"I'm not sure." Karin responded, followed by something she said hesitantly "But I think I know you…have we met?"

"Back in the laboratory."

"Laboratory? Oh, do you mean that lab?"

"Yes, that place."

Eryn and Tiara arrived and immediately asked Wulfric what was happening, the answer to which was postponed until they arrived to Sunflower Inn.

The party met an awkward air between them, until they reached Sunflower Inn in Zelwinds and Wulfric explained what was going on.

The unlikely party met at Wulfric's personal room, where he left Ethel to rest in his bed. Wulfric pulled out a chair for himself and began explaining the situation.

"Fang, Eryn." Thus spoke Wulfric as he leaned on his chair. "There is something that Tiara and I never told you."

"Spit it out, I am suspicious about you since you almost friggin killed me." Responded Fang.

"It's about my identity…It all began ten years ago, when I was still merely six years old."

Wulfric began his story.

"I was trapped in a military laboratory that experimented with Furies and children.

They wanted to develop the strongest Fencer and have it under their power. We were trained to kill, and many dreadful experiments were done in our bodies, not to mention we were often forced to fight one another for the soldier's entertainment.

If I remember correctly, there were around a hundred of us lab rats when all first started, but eventually we lost numbers and were reduced to two; Ethel and I. She and her fairy, Karin, were my only friends back then, but we always kept our distance from each other. If the adults knew we were slacking off, we would get killed.

In one occasion, we ignored that and began playing with a cat that sneaked into our room. As we played with the cat, some of the soldiers caught us, and then hastened our schedule to be experimented in as punishment.

They took me by force, and threw me to vivisect me. They tried to infuse my body to a Fury to make me a slaved, powerful Fencer, that's when...I met Kan, my fairy.

They linked us, but before I could be infused with the Fury I heard Ethel's shout. Because of that scream, I flew into a protective rampage.

I Fairized with Kan, but my form was not a normal Fairy transformation, it was the form of the avatar of woe itself.

I obliterated the adults as if they were ants. The walls were as though as a single layer of cardboard to me. Vengeance was only true desire for that moment of bloodlust I had.

I destroyed the lab completely, and I followed by seeing how the two figures of my friends ran away in insane speed. They were so small, even smaller than normal ants. They were little ants and I was a titan, I regained consciousness for a moment. I knew that if I followed them, I might make them afraid of me because of my form.

I then returned to my normal form, the one befitting a six year old. To think I possessed- possess such power terrifies me. I fear that one day I will return to being that ferocious creature again and never be able to return to my old form.

When I fled on my own, my only companion was Kan, since he couldn't talk, my language skills were undeveloped until I encountered Tiara- no, and she encountered me as I nearly starved to death in Zelwinds. That was…two years ago, I was such an uncivilized kid back then.

She fed me and took care of me for a while, but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking of Ethel, a friend I lost a long time ago.

Tiara and I then worked together to find Furies. In one of our journeys, we got separated by enemies. In my way back to Zelwinds, where I assumed I would find Tiara, I found someone who recognized my face clearly- my father. I got reunited with him, and I started living with him and my mother as I waited to reunite with Tiara. If you ask me, that reunion wasn't emotional at all…they were never real to me.

My father and mother were later killed by bandits. The inn they owned; this inn was left in my hands a year ago. I didn't know how to manage an inn back then, so I had to leave everything to Miss Five-Star. This was my land, so I got to keep some of the profits made by the ones who worked here. Eventually, I learned little by little about managing an inn.

Eventually, a weary traveler who ended up in these parts of town visited the inn. That traveler was Tiara.

We reunited, and then searched for Furies again. Every time we went on a journey, I had the small hope that we'll end up meeting Ethel again.

I lost my hope and gave her up for dead the day we met you two, Fang and Eryn.

When we found Ethel in the Yatagan lava flows…I could hardly believe my eyes.

At any rate, when I spoke to her, I knew something was different about her…she didn't spoke our language." Wulfric then turned his eyes at Karin, the fox girl fairy. "Hey, she hasn't spoken to many humans has her?"

"No…" Karin responded. "Whenever we met someone…she only wanted to kill it."

"She doesn't know any other way of life does her?"

"No…I just want her to be like a normal human girl!"

"With her duties as a Fencer…I don't think it's possible. If we finish this quest, all our burdens will be gone!"

"You are right!"

"Let's do this together, Karin, for all our sakes."

"I am happy to hear that! Ethel…she will finally have some friends!"

The party heard rushing footsteps. A door was broken open, as Ethel charged in with her scythe and leaped to Wulfric.


	5. Chapter V: Friends? Not so quite

**Chapter V: Friends? Not so quite... **

The scythe dug into Wulfric's spine.

Karin held Ethel back, who rambled vilently "Karin? Kill? Kill kill, kill kill kill kill, kill. Kill!"

"Sorry!" Karin cried as she took Ethel out of the inn, and far away as she could from Zelwinds.

"Wulfric!" Voices scattered, but for Wulfric, there was only silence.

"You should have killed her." A deep, echoing voice called Wulfric.

"How would I know she would stab me?" Wulfric angrily responded.

"Would you have killed her if you knew she would betray you?"

Wulfric hesitated. One part of him would answer yes, whereas the other clearly stated no. "I don't know." He finally responded.

"You humans are so modest…caring for those who betray you…"

"What are you? Answer me!"

"I am Tenebraum, or as you mortals call me, The Vile God."

Wulfric quietly gasped. How in the world does the Vile God speak to him? Wulfric qondered.

"How…how and why are you speaking to me, daemon!?"

"Oh my child, I am so sorry you cannot comprehend the truth."

"Child?"

"Exactly, you are a descendant of my tribe, foolish youngster."

Wulfric's blood nearly stopped flowing after the revelation. "You are lying! I won't fall for your tricks!"

"Speak of lies, child, you will serve as my vessel in the near future."

"The future of another world. For I will destroy you!"

Wulfric clenched his fist and punched the hallucination.

In that moment, everything collapsed into nothingness and he woke up.

Wulfric although, did hit something.

"What in the world are you doing!?" Fang violently raged at Wulfric.

Wulfric stared at Fang's eyes. "Sorry." Wulfric's voice withered. "Fang." He realized he hit Fang's face before he woke up.

"Uh? Whats wrong?"

"Would you…" Please kill me he was about to say, but he was left utterly interrupted by Tiara.

"Wulfric!" Tiara exclaimed. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"I am…" He responded. "Not alright."

"Huh?"

"Tiara, I am sorry but I am an obstacle on reviving the goddess."

"What? Wait- you don't mean that you are…"

"A descendant of the Vile God? Yes."

Tiara was left pokerfaced by an awkward truth about her as well. "I am…one too." Tiara confessed.

"Tiara…" Wulfric was shocked. "Then why are you…"

"Trying to revive the goddess?"

"Yes…"

"Because I believe that we can change fate. Simple as that."

"Tiara…"

"Now, now, please go ahead and enjoy a break, you'll need to heal."

"For how long have I been sleeping?"

"Three weeks"

"So long?"

"Yes, but don't worry, we took good care of you."

"What happened when I was gone?"

"Well, we met a woman named-" Tiara was about to reveal the woman's identity, however she appeared just in time to introduce herself.

"Yo! Harely here!" She said anxiously as her oppai went jiggly-jug as if they were alive.

"Behold the personification of fanservice" Wulfrc thought, keeping his commentaries to himself.

"So, how has the guy been doing?" Harely asked Tiara.

"I am awake you know?" Wulfric replied.

"Oh, I didn't notice!" Harely responded. "But you are just in time to have the old man's deserts."

"Who's?"

"My fairy partner Bahus is here."

"He cooks the best food!" Fang added, and coming from him that is not much. He likes every food in the world, from raw fish to Ludger Will Kresnik's cooking.

When Wulfric thought about it, he let the comment go loose.

"I wonder how a cooking contest between Ludger and Bahus go…or perhaps a contest between Genis Sage and Bahus."

"Who are those guys? Do they cook good food!?"

"Oh, never mind me."

Wulfric then realized how he was left unconscious.

Ethel did this to him indeed.

"Where is Ethel!?" He violently asked the party.

"We- we don't know." Tiara answered. "Sorry!"

"Dammit!"

This was not his usual collected self. Tiara could notice that.

"Do you care for that bitch that much?" Fang asked rudely.

Wulfric glared at Fang. Wulfric was enraged by Fang's rude comment –whereas it would please Tiara- and grabbed his neck.

He began strangling him. "What did you just say?"

His voice was not his normal voice anymore.

"You mortals are so arrogant…punishment is necessary"

"T-The Vile God!?" Tiara was shocked, for she knew Wulfric's voice was that of the Vile God.

Wulfric attempted to regain his body, which was being electrocuted by the Vile God's power.

"Get…out of me!" He said as he took his Fury. He pointed the tip at his heart.

_**Author's note:**_

I apologize for not uploading anything in two weeks. I was busy studying for three weeks' worth of exams indeed. I upload this chapter early to compenstate, and I will try to add the next in Friday.

See you all later!

(Not sorry for the cliffhanger)


	6. Chapter VI: Sol

Chapter VI: Sol

Fang kicked Wulfric in an attempt to save him from himself. Wulfric's strength weakened, letting Fang go lose.

"Get yourself together!" Fang retorted at Wulfric's attempt of suicide.

"If I don't kill myself I will kill you," Wulfric replied. "You, Eryn, Tiara…even Ethel!"

Fang clenched his fist and punched Wulfric's face. Wulfric was knocked to the ground by Fang's friendly attack. "And do you think this is what Karin and Ethel would like!?"

"Ethel wants me…dead." Wulfric replied.

"No, no this Ethel." Tiara told Wulfric as she kneeled to him. "The Ethel you once knew."

"You…" Wulfric saw Tiara's honest eyes, wishing nothing but the best for him. "You are right but…"Wulfric realized his- no, his friends managed to get him back.

"Thank you…thank you all." Wulfric demonstrated the most sincere of his gratitude, smiling at the faces of his comrades.

"Hey, what's all this commotion?" A manly voice inquired as the speaker entered the room.

"Ah, old man" Harely said, approaching the man.

"Ah, he is awake!" The man said, surprised by Wulfric's consciousness.

The man followed by introducing himself. His name was Bahus, apparently Mrs. Oppai- I mean Harely's fairy partner.

The party then ate Bahus's delicious food. Indeed, it was as if the gods themselves bestowed deliciousness upon them.

Soft, warm cakes filled with chocolate. Steak cooked in marvelous, creative ways letting the fat fill the meat's taste…

Needless to say, Fang devoured the meal as if he was starving. For Fang to eat a lot, it is normal, but for Fang to eat a lot on his own scale…it's a memorable achievement.

The party-when they finished eating- decided to go to Lola and buy some information from her.

Lola, as usual, charged an insane amount to money from the party.

The information led to Solaru Village, apparently, there was someone disturbing peace there. A Fencer named "Zenke" rumors claim he is affiliated with a party of Fencers aiming to revive the vile god. To what purpose is unknown to the public, for it is merely an urban legend.

However, some urban legends prove to be true but for this one in particular…it is unknown.

The party traveled to Solaru Village, however, before they arrived there was…slaughter.

"Please! Mercy!" A clichéd line, but as always, it demonstrates a person's true desire.

The desire to live.

Zenke, a mercenary Fencer, simple stood by the man begging for mercy. "Even if I spared you," Zenke said, glaring with eyes empty of remorse at the man begging for mercy "You would simply slaughter others anyway"

Zenke drew his Fury and pierced the man's heart with it. Blood fluttered from the corpse, Zenke having no pleasure from it.

"This world…" Zenke called at the sky. "Is cruel"

"Sir!" A fellow fencer called. "There are enemies approaching!"

"Galdo," Zenke replied. "I am afraid you have to stop them."

Zenke was not a blood thirsty barbarian as urban legends claimed, rather, he was a man dreaming of utopia. But for such purpose, he must eradicate mankind. He hated unnecessary bloodshed over all else, but humans excel at doing that.

Glorious wars are just a name labeled into them for the sake of morale. There is no glory in war. That is a lie spread to soldiers so they risk their lives.

"Y-yes sir!".

Fang and the others arrived at the village, to be spotted by a young, blonde man. The blonde man was most likely a Fencer, for he had readied a gigantic purple scythe no human could lift.

"Get ready." Wulfric ordered as he drew his Fury and Kan, his fairy partner, barked at the man.

The blonde Fencer was intimidated by the party's greater numbers and fled.

"Let's follow him." Tiara suggested.

"Agreed." Harely said as she crouched and followed the Fencer.

The party sneaked, yet they were silent and kept their distance.

They followed the enemy Fencer and eventually found him talking to his leader as it seems.

"I am afraid you have to stop them." The leader ordered the Fencer as he added the name. "Galdo"

"Y-yes sir!" Galdo answered nervously.

"Is that other guy Zenke?" Fang whispered, leaning to Wulfric.

"Probably." Wulfric replied. "Let's ambush them now."

The party followed Wulfric's orders and exited their hiding stop.

Harely, Tiara, Wulfric and Fang along with their fairy partners were ready for battle.

"Time to die, Zenke!" Fang violently raged at Zenke.

"Violence is strong within you…" Zenke told Fang. "I hav no option but to kill you."

"You are too reckless Fang!" Eryn told Fang as she Fairized with him.

"No time for that thing now!"

Zenke and Galdo also Fairized.

Galdo's transformation was normal, whereas Zenke's was…

Mounstrous.

A titanic appearance reserved for emergency situations. Bladed tentacles protruded from his arms, heavily armored skin and diabolic appearance. Zenke's appearance was fitting for the urban legends he had on him, but not for his personality.

"That form!" Wulfric was shocked. This reminded him so deeply of his own transformation. "So that military laboratory that captured Ethel and I…was all your people's doing!?"

"The boss can't talk right now, eh" Galdo told the party. "But he wants you all to leave while you can!"

"I would leave," Wulfric replied. "But there is not a chance in hell I will leave without knowing who you work for!"

Wulfric and Fang rushed to Zenke.

"So that's how its going to be." Zenke thought. "I have no option but to kill you."

He swiped his bladed tentacle at the party.

"Sorry."


	7. Chapter VII: Revelations

Chapter VII: Revelations

The party managed to be out of reach- or simply dodge- the sweep of dramatic power.

"Don't let it hit you!" Wulfric commanded the party.

"No fluff captain obvious!" Fang retorted at Wulfric's obvious statement.

"Run dudes!" Galdo, the blonde fencer told the party "Zenke has gone berserk!"

Galdo ran in an opposite direction of Zenke. He was followed by the party, but Zenke was still rampaging in their direction.

"Sorry boss!" With a sweep of his scythe, Galdo casted a small tornado that stunned Zenke. "Now lets run dudes, ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun"

The party had no objections.

"What..." Eryn gasped for air, gathering strength to speak. "What was that?" Eryn was tired, like everyone else.

"That was absolutely fascinating!" Harely shouted, admiring Zenke's transformation. "He must have made adjustments to his Fury. I wonder how he made that? Wait, how was the modification discovered!? I want to knooow."

"At least someone has no worries." Wulfric commented on Harely's behavior.

"What will be of the people in the village?"

"They will…" Galdo tried to answer, but the answer was clear as well as harsh. "They will be killed."

"But didn't he dislike bloodshed?"

"Hey, that's right, by his words it seemed that he disliked it. But then, why would he…" Eryn was riddled by the contradictions.

"He is out of control, miss." Galdo answered.

"Hey, I don't know about you guys," Fang asked the party. "Why the hell are we supposed to beat it?!"

"With something with same power don't you think, eh?"

The party looked at Wulfric –except for Harely and Galdo- and asked him if he could fight Zenke.

"I can't" Wulfric answered. "I would go berserk too."

"I see…" Harely commended. "But why would one lose his mind over the transformation?"

"I don't know really."

"Oh, that's because the Vile God's power possess em'" Galdo answered.

"Why so? Do you know of this much, Galdo?" Wulfric asked the Fencer.

"A bit. I know that the transformations were made by some guys bossed around by my bosses"

"Who are your bosses?"

"Oh, its Dorfa." Galdo spilled the beans on purpose.

"You are bad at keeping secrets…"

Dorfa is a huge company controlling a large size of the market. They control the flow of marketing, since they are the ones who export products from place to place using advanced marvel of magic and technology, named magi-technology.

"I am not keeping it a secret bro." Galdo told Wulfric. "I don't want to work with em' any more eh."

"Huh?" Eryn was now riddled by Galdo's decision.

"Well, they sent us here to pick up some of those Fury thingies. But only I and Zenke don't bully the villagers."

"Well, Zenke is out of that list"

"Oh yes you are right miss!"

After that, the party introduced themselves to Galdo. At this point they didn't trust him yet, for he could backstab them. Only Fang trusted him fully. Wulfric was indecisive about letting Galdo join the party, but he was one to talk. Harely didn't care at all, whereas Eryn and Tiara were fully against Galdo joining.

But Galdo yet bragged about Dorfa's plans.

Apparently, they desire to bring order to the world. Sekai often enters catastrophic wars, resulting in nothing but chaos. Currently, there is peace since Dorfa took over the economy. Dorfa is a respected company indeed, however its intentions are rather complex.

On one hand, Dorfa wants peace and order, but in the other they want to resurrect Tenebraum to achieve it.

They know quite well The Vile God's intentions: Order. However, that is because one of its descendants told them so. Furthermore, they also believe that people will revolve against them.

Dorfa basically controls marketing, but even though it's a responsible company, it has shady rumors about it. Most of them are true indeed, which obviously worries the executives of Dorfa's many branches.

The rumors spawn all the way to Dorfa's birth as drug dealers. The law indeed is against the use of drug using, but that only increases its price at the black market. The founder of Dorfa, Hanagata Dorfa –hence the company's name- used the opportunity to become a drug dealer at a young age. To earn ridiculous amounts of money he decided to make dealings with drug addicts in the other side of the world. This of course, will cost immense time and money.

Hanagata's plan was merely an idea until he met Bernard, a drug user who was a descendant from the Vile God. Over time they made a deal, in which Bernard would grant dark magic for Hanagata's plans in exchange of a cut of the money- and a team for finding Furies.

Hanagata used the opportunity to increase his fortunes. Needless to say, he hired some bandits to contact drug users. When his mercenaries found several potential clients, he made large shipments of stolen drugs to each of the clients. This made Hanagata a considerable fortune, which he invested in creating his company of shipping merchandise to several faraway places in a very low cost. This made him trillionare.

Hanagata of course kept his promise to Bernard. He hired several Fencer around the world to find Furies. To boost the findings he invested in military experiments involving Furies.

The experiments involved the use of children to develop the ultimate Fencer.

As one might guess, Ethel and Wulfric were among those children.

The result of years of experimentation created the Fury form Zenke and Wulfric could activate, however it would also have vast consequence: Their sanity and humanity.

The amount of persons able to recover their human form is merely ten. Most of them being high-ranked Fencers of Dorfa, and the outcast being Wulfric.

As for the loss of sanity, the reason the Fencers can use such monstrous transformations is because it is the overwhelming power of the Vile God that gifts them with the great, vast, immeasurable power.

Galdo knows all of this for simply being a very high-ranked Fencer of Dorfa as Zenke.


	8. Chapter VIII: Death of the Six Twins

Chapter VIII: Death of the Six Twins

"A pity to see such a mess" Sherman thus spoke, contemplating Zenke's rampage. "Don't you agree, Ryushin?" He asked his fairy partner, a robotic-looking fairy clad in white metal.

"Affirmative." Ryushin answers, staying true to his appearance, his voice echoes at the wind's cry.

"At any rate, lets stop his rampage." Sherman said, drawing his Fury "Fairize!"

Slash, cut, dodge, thrust, block.

Sherman swung his blade, whereas Zenke swung his bladed tentacles.

A rigid battle surged, for they were equally powerful. However, if it were not for his special Fairize form, Zenke would be no match for Sherman.

"Executing: Time Stop" Ryushin thus performed.

The world turned gray, everything froze in movement –except for Sherman and Ryushin.

"Lets not allow this violence to drag on." Sherman, standing beside Zenke, told Ryushin, Sherman swung his Fury sideways. Only his arm and weapon moved, yet they cleaved into Zenke's demonic body.

"Farewell"

In that moment, the colors returned and time moved on. Sherman sheathed his Fury.

Zenke glared at him and leaped at the spot.

Whilst in the air, Zenke's insides exploded in a bloody marvel of gore. His skin was incinerated in an instant and yet his skeleton prevailed. The corpse landed heavily in the floor, turning to dust swept by the wind as it landed.

"What a calm sound, don't you agree Ryushin?"

An explosion's roaring echoes were heard by the party.

"Uhm….guys," Galdo spoke, worrying aspect in his face. "I think Zenke is dead."

"Do you mean that explosion was…" 'Zenke's final moments' Wulfric was about to say.

"That's what happens when a big Fencer dies!" Galdo was surprised. For the echo of the explosion to reach them was an achievement. They were far away from Solaru village, for they arrived to Zelwind City main gates.

The citizens of course, were worried by the tremendous sound casted by an unseen force.

The party returned to the inn. They also allowed Galdo to enter, for he saved their lives from a demonic entity.

"Hey old geezer," Fang called Bahus by that nickname "Make me some food."

"Fang, you have to ask kindly for it. Don't be a bad boy!" A mature female voice told him.

"Sure, sure, whatev-" Fang then looked at the speaker. She was a tall woman with orange hair and stunning beauty.

"Uhm…who the hell are you?"

"I am Marissa, pleased to meet you"

"Oh, and Marissa is my fairy parent by the way." Galdo added.

"Mother of God" Harely thus screamed when she learned that the beautiful lady in front of her was a fairy. "This is a rare species of fairy! Hey Galdo, want to swap fairies!?" Harely was eager indeed for examining the fairy.

"I don't think its possible to do that…" Eryn told Harely, who skillfully ignored her.

Harely took a pair of scissors out of her pocket and approached Marissa with drool in her mouth. "Come here…"

The party indeed worried for Marissa's well being for now. 'Heavens aboce know what she will do to her!' Wulfric thought. But at this point, he didn't want to find out.

"Harely, stop" Wulfric thus ordered Harely as he grappled her shoulder.

Harely immediately turned to Wulfric and harshly kicked his zone of pride between his legs.

Two twins, always together journeyed in a quest declared by fate.

The proud siblings fought together against many enemies.

Yet, in one fateful day…

Herely kicked them with such ire that they were obliterated.

Wulfric's eyes literally blanked and blood drooled out of his mouth. The warrior soon fell to the ground unconscious.

At this point, Fang and the others were too afraid to intervene with Harely's activities.

Next day…

"Here you go!" Lola thus spoke, giving a marked map to Fang. "It is 1000 Gold"

"You…" Fang retorted, but at this point he was nearly used to Lola's outrageous prices. He promptly paid the price and then set off to the inn.

"Where does it lead?" Tiara asked when Fang arrived.

"Saying that before saying 'hello'? How rude." Eryn told Tiara, leaning to her.

"Look who is talking!"

The party heard Wulfric's shouting. "Hey, be quiet...its still hurts as hell." Apparently, he was still recovering from the obliteration that happened the other day. He still managed to get up and get to the table for breakfast.

The party decided to regroup in the table, taking breakfast from Bahu's exquisite food.

"So, where is the Fury, eh Fang?" Galdo asked as he stuffed his mouth with brown chocolate cake.

"Itsh im Vushe Bachei" Fang responded in crumbled words.

"Don't speak with your mouth full! Idiot!" Eryn scolded Fang, who immediately swallowed everything in his mouth.

Fang struggled for catching air, for a large portion of the food was stuck in his throat. His face was turning blue.

"Idiot!" Eryn tought.

"Eh man, are you okay!?" Galdo immediately ran to Fang and hit his back. Fang coughed out all the food stuck in his throat.

"Thanks Galdo!" Fang appreciated, inhaling all the air he could.

"You are welcome, right eh?"

Then they noticed Eryn was laughing to death, pointing at Tiara's face. Her face was utterly covered in the chewed up food Fang coughed out.

Tiara glared at them, if their mouth moved an inch they would be devastated in a split-second.

Fang and Galdo looked at each other.

"Do not laugh!" Fang thought.

"I must not laugh! I must not laugh!"

Their thoughts were in sync.

"But its so funny!"

"It is- no, no, no, no its not!"

"But—"

They could resist, as disgusting as this would be to some, Galdo and Fang certainly have low morales.

They busted to tears of laugher. Tiara then rushed to get her face clean.

She later returned with a clean face, yet with tears in her eyes. She could tolerate her friends laughing to death about her…yet…when Fang and Galdo approached to apologize…they soon realized it was a trap.

"Tiara isn't not a crybaby you fools!" Wulfric warned Fang and Galdo. But it was too late.

Tiara turned into a mid-night banshee.

"Good Game well played…" Fang and Galdo thought.

Their zone of pride, like Wulfric's were destroyed and turned into a bloodbath.


	9. Chapter IX: Bui Valley

Chapter IX Bui Valley

"So, where to now?" Wulfric thus asked Fang.

"Shut up, still trying to recover from yesterday." Fang answered, covering himself with his white blanket.

"What about you, Galdo?" Wulfric faced the young fencer sleeping in the next bed. Galdo snored loudly; perhaps someone at the other side of the world heard his snoring.

"Not much better it seems."

"Where would we go anyway?" Fang asked Wulfric, who leaned to the wall.

"Bui Valley, remember?"

"I don't even remember what we had for breakfast!"

Another person entered the room, this was Harely. Wulfirc was paralyzed with fear, and cold sweat bled out of his head.

"Huh, what's the matter?" Harely asked the youngster.

"N-nothing." Wulfric is normally more stoic than this, but after the attack that obliterated his fertility…he now had less morale when Harely was near.

After an hour of preparation, the party somehow managed to convince Galdo and Fang to join.

"So, to make it brief," Wulfric began explaining the situation at Bui Valley as they exited Zelwinds city. "There is a Fury at Bui Valley, but there ahave been seen several other Fencers near Bui Valley."

"Are they Dorfa?" Eryn asked Wulfric.

"Perhaps."

"They must be, if a loli could get the info, why would they find it too, eh?" Galdo replied at ERyn's question.

"Well, I guess that's true."

"Uhm…Wulfric." Tiara began asking her partner. "You are a descendant of the Vile God like me but…why isn't your hair white and eyes red?"

"They used to be."

"Really?"

"Indeed, but I painted my hair black and use blue contacts for my eyes."

"Oh, so that's it?"

"Yep."

The rest of the journey to Bui Valley was silent

"Finally, Bui Valley." Fang commented when they arrived at said valley.

The valley was sliced in several parts, each floating freely with their complex mechanisms. The shards were connected by long bridges and stairways with countless steps.

"Now, where would the Fury be?" Eryn asked herself.

"There must be strong magical power where Furies are near."Harely pointed out. "With this in mind, there should be no problem finding it."

"Ok, so we need to find something magical or something?" Fang asked Harely.

"Yep."

"Like a tornado?" Wulfric asked.

"Guessing by the looks of this place, I think so. Yeah"Harely answered, crossing her arms.

"Over there!" Galdo pointed at a tornado spinning by the distance. Unless you search for it, you would't see it.

"Nice find my Galdy-kins!" Marissa praised her human partner.

He party climbed up countless stairs and crossed many bridges to get to the tornado. It wasn't big, and would suck anything but it kept anything from getting inside it. And the Fury was inside it. Great!

"Now, how do we get there?" Wulfric asked himself.

"With balls!" Fang rushed to the tornado and bashed it!

Needless to say, he was expulsed by the harsh, vivid winds emitted by the Fury.

"Idiot." Eryn remarked.

"Besides, you were castrated yesterday." Wulfric told Fang.

"That brings…painful memories." Fang replied as his face frowned in utter horror.

"At any rate. How will we get rid of this thing?"

"Cant we dig a whole to get under it?" Galdo suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Huh, why not eh?"

"It would suck the air out of our lungs if we get inside that thing."

"Well…I guess is true."

"We must eliminate he tornado, if we enter to get the Fury we would die."

The party thought how to solve a simple question but immensely difficult. "How to destroy a tornado?"

AS they thought about it, a spear chained to a flying vehicle fell from the heavens and entered the tornado.

"What the hell?" Fang shocked by seeing the unexpected tactic from a second party.

The chains in the spear took lives of their own and took the Fury. The spar and its chains retracted and started making their way for the flying vehicle.

"Its Dorfa! Don't let them get the Fury!" Galdo warned the party, if they got that Fury it would be another step forward for them.

Harely drew her Fury in the form of guns and shot the vehicle. Every last one was a missed shot.

The Fury got inside the vehicle. It began charging up to drift away from Bui Valley and return to Dorfa HQ. Flaming boosts ignited, the vehicle charged away at full speed. And exploded. Literally.

"What the heck!?" The party was shocked by the sudden event.

They went to the crashing site. They found a Fairized girl with a blue scythe in hand. The vehicle was cleanly cleaved in two, the flaming gas escaped from the tanks and two out of the seven people there died of the crash. The survivors were not so lucky either.

The girl in blue was slicing their bodies, blood spewing out of their arteries was shimmering by the sun's radiance. Their organs were seized by bare hands. One by one. They were all dying. Fighting back they were indeed, but they were to match for her.

"Ethel!" Wulfric shouted when he saw the girl's face.

"Kill! Kill kill kill." She responded as he murdered the last of the mercenaries.

Her scythe turned into a bow. She immediately aimed at Wulfric's head.

The party moved still, they knew hat a single move would ignite Ethel's shot. "Ethel…" Wulfric said in a withering voice. "This is not like you…"

"kill, kill kill kill."

"Ethel…its me."

Ethel stared at Wulfric's eyes. She found no friend in him.

"Will this help?" Wulfric removed his blue eye contacts, revealing his true eyes.

Ethel stared at Wulfric, scanning his eyes to decide a final judgement. To shoot him or not to shoot him…that's the question in matter.

Ethel's fingers slightly tilted the bow, as if aiming for a more lethal place to shoot.

"Executing," A mechanical voice was heard. "Shooting star."

Ethel let the arrow be released. Cold light emitted from the shot. It hit its target marvelously, obliterating its head.

The target wasn't Wulfric. The target was a Dorfa assassin sneaking to the party.

"Hi, Wulfric." Ethel smiled as she greeted her old friend.

Wulfric smiled back. "Hello…" Wulfric enjoyed the moment with dear passion "Hello Ethel."


	10. Chapter X: Battle for Life

**Chapter X: Battle for Life**

"Lets get rid of these guys!" Fang spoke, unleashing a shooting slash at a pair of enemy warrriors.

Ethel drew arrows from thin air- each was a manifestation of mana- each arrow was solid ice cold as the void and blue as the sea. She shot enemies, one by one, striking each of the targets. Without looking if she hit or not she continued shooting.

"Waste no time seeing if the arrow hit," she recalled, "move to your next target." A barrage of arrows casted by a single archer emerged. Ethel was calm, controlling her breathing to have more accuracy. She went by simple chanting to clear her mind from weariness.

_"I am the soul of by bow"_ She shot an arrow that pierced through three enemies.

The Dorfa Mercs got to the party and slashed with their Furies. Fang blocked his attacker's attack and countered with a cut. Another enemy hit Fang's head with a club, but since Fang was tougher than most humans he endured the pain and slew the attacker. Another warrior with a halberd rushed to Fang while he was taking his breathe, unable to react.

_"Silver is my body, and ice is my blood"_ Ethel shot the halberd warrior's head, the arrow condensed inside the warrior and exploded, obliterating the head.

_"I have created over a thousand arrows"_ Ethel continued her chant, aiming for heads to hunt. Wulfric fought seven enemies at once. Slash with sword, thrust with spear, chop with axe. His Fury immediately transformed to anything of his choice, every time shimmering when it metamorphosed.

_ "Unknown to death nor known to life"_ Ethel aimed, shot, killed.

"What do we have here? Scum it seems." An arrogant- yet eloquent voice splattered, the speaker entered. "Sherman!" Galdo was surprised when he saw _him_ enter the fray. "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

"I have heard of a Fury residing here. I expected Dorfa to be involved-" Sherman slew the last of the Dorfa mercenaries. "But to see that murderer here is unexpected." He pointed at Ethel.

"What do you want with her?" Wulfric stood in front of Sherman, with his spear in hand.

"To bring her to justice for what she has done," Sherman replied, stepping back and drawing his own sword. "And to retrieve that Fury."

"Why you douchebag! It took us time and effort to get that thing!" Fang retorted at the idea of handing the Fury to such a kill-stealer. "You look noble and all, and you are a total scumbag!"

"My apologies, but I must take your Furies. We can skip the battle and avoid unnecessary bloodshed." Sherman replied, "but I still need to bring that girl to justice." Sherman replaced his noble voice with a stern one.

"Hell." Fang said as he Fairized. "No."

"It seems there is no way to avoid bloodshed now…" Sherman Fairized as well, his armor gleaming in blue, gold and white.

With a single slash of his sword, he was able to knock Wulfric out of the way. Wulfric wasn't quite dead, he was stunned.

_"Have withstood pain to slay many foes" _Ethel aimed and took a deep breath. _Executing shooting star. _Sherman spun with his blade, a gale of wind mustered and blocked the attack. He thrust his sword into Wulfric. _Dodge- kick- counter. _Wulfric once again held his spear, and joined the fray.

Tiara casted myriad of gnashing waters at the foe, yet they were simply ineffective.

Harely shot from afar, yet the bullents that hit the armor vanished into nothingness.

_"But my heart will never hold anything…" _Ethel shot once more, when her ice arrow was about to hit Sherman it disintegrated. _"Ranged attacks have no effect." _Tiara realized, "Everyone hit him in melee!"

The party rushed to obliterate Sherman. A step away from hitting the prey, a flare of light blinded the party.

They knew Sherman did this. If they didn't do anything they would die.

_"So as I pray…" _Ethel aimed at the sky. _Release. _A blue blazing arrow reeking of freezing aura flew and descended.

_"Unlimited Fury Works!"_ The arrow pierced Ethel._ Full contact._

There was no stopping now. Ethel Fairized, unleashing the hell inside. Metamorphosed her heart. She knew a normal fairize would stop Sherman. She needed more. She needed strength.

"This is heresy!" Shermen retorted when he saw Ethel's form. The form was one of utter terror, the shades of darkness that lurked within the space severed the foe's morale.

"No…" Sherman was consumed by fear, then his soul steeled in a moment before his opponent could attack.

"Though the time is dark, my faith shines!"

_Snow. It fell from the sky, shimmering each piece of sky was, radiating beauty. _

"What the…?" Wulfric extended his hand too cover his face from the falling snow. Then he realized he was on the floor. He looked around. The rest of the party was unconscious. "What happened?"

"Kyarugh…" Sherman coughed blood, revealing his location.

"You…" Wulfric stood up, and took his Fury. "Where is Ethel!?"

Countless arrows were stabbed in Sherman's body, along with several fatal wounds.

"The heretic is over there." Sherman answered, pointing at his trail of blood. "Follow…it"

In that moment, he used a Return Wing to escape the dungeon. For some reason the place was covered in snow. Wulfric rushed into following the blood trail.

At the end of the trail was Ethel. Impaled by her own Fury in the shape of a scythe.

"Ethel!" Wulfric shouted, rushing to his friend's aid.

"Wul…fric." She extended her arm and touched Wulfric's cheek. Her strength vanished. And finally, she died.

As fate declared so to be.

**Note from the Author:**

**This is season finale so you wont be seeing me much anymore for a month. I wasnt planing on doing this but I have a few reaosns to: my grades in school are quite bad. I need to fix them. As in, now. Well, I will take a break for whatever is left of this month- and the next. Sorry if you wait for the uploads every week!**


End file.
